Dance With Me
by madamada-chan
Summary: Set after the 'Escape to Victory' arc. It's Suoh's first ball in CLAMP School but he doesn't know how to dance. Nokoru helps My summaries sure are lame, aren't they.


Disclaimers: If CLAMP Gakuen Tanteidan was mine, you'll never know Nokoru. I'd be too selfish to share him with anyone. I'd lock him up in my closet if I have to!

O.O;; Eep! ::cowers under the table after seeing Suoh's deadly glare::

Um… I'd make sure Suoh was in there with Nokoru of course! ^o^ Ohohohoho…

[Suoh: That's better.]

[Nokoru: ^^;;]

~*~

Dance With Me

            Blue eyes that outmatched the color of the sky and glimmered like the sea under bright sunlight were the first things that caught blue-haired boy's attention when he stepped into the student council office for the first time. It wasn't because he thought of the sapphire gaze that ran from one document to the next- gobbling up the words as if gulping down water- was strange, but simply because from the first moment he met the owner of those eyes he had been fascinated. Until now, he still is.

            After stamping the last of seemingly mountains of paperwork, the blond boy who looked so small seated behind such a huge desk stretched quietly like a cat. It was only then that his attention was caught by the other boy seated on the sofa. 

            "Oh! Sorry to keep you waiting." Nokoru, popularly known in school the genius student council president and youngest son of the prominent Imonoyama _zaibatsu,_ and to the rest of the world as the youngest targeted recruit of NASA, smiled apologetically before he stood up and walked towards his _kouhai_. 

            "Not at all, _sempai_." Politely replied Suoh, his new protector.

            It had only been yesterday when the strings of their fates were permanently tied together. Nokoru had been kidnapped and nearly became slave to an organization to which his elegant kidnapper known only as Casablanca belonged. Fortunately, Suoh had been there. His ninja skills combined with Nokoru's wits impeccably complemented each other and together, they were invincible. A perfect combination…

            But if he wasn't there… If _senpai_ had been on his own… He hated to think what would have happened. Sure, he seemed to always remain composed even in the midst of kidnappers. But Suoh couldn't help but feel a sense of protectiveness towards the kindhearted boy. 

The moment Nokoru stepped in front of him and took the bullet that was meant to injure him, not his _sempai_, all uneasiness towards the mysterious president completely vanished. He made up his mind. He had to guard this boy. He will not let _Kaichou'_s kindness be his downfall.

            His mother was right. He had to be ready at all times because anytime he might encounter that one who will change his destiny. True enough, he met Nokoru unexpectedly. It was too sudden that at first he didn't know how to react. He felt uneasy, as though Nokoru was someone so hard to deal with. But in less than a day he realized that it was all meant to happen. Nokoru was connected to his destiny and from the moment he realized it he vowed to protect his One.

            "You may be wondering why I called you here all of a sudden." Nokoru's voice startled Suoh out of his thoughts. "I've been thinking since yesterday. And after all that's happened, and also because of the information I got when I did a little research about your background, I think there's no reason for me not to pick you."

            Suoh opened his mouth and looked as though he was about to ask Nokoru what this was all about but his question was answered before he can voice it out.

            "Takamura Suoh, I would like to offer the position of Student Council Secretary to you." Nokoru asked with a gentle smile that silently told Suoh it would be okay if ever he would decline.

            Without any second thoughts, Suoh returned the smile. "It would be an honor, _Kaichou_." He politely bowed. '_Besides, that way I can be by your side more often, watching over you.' _He added as an afterthought.

            Nokoru's face lit up into a wide grin upon Suoh's acceptance of his offer, making the latter's cheeks slightly color because he was unprepared to see such a captivating smile. 

Suoh abruptly turned to the side to hide his burning cheeks. 

"I'll do my best." Suoh said as he turned to face Nokoru again after composing himself.

"_Arigatou…_" Nokoru flashed another smile.

 _'At least now I'm not alone anymore…' _

~*~

            The following day Suoh already started his work as Nokoru's secretary. When he came in he was flabbergasted upon seeing a complete change in the office he had just been in yesterday afternoon. The most noticeable of all was the desk placed near Nokoru's. It was made of oak, elegantly designed and still smelled slightly of wood varnish. Suoh noted it must have been still very new.

            "Oh you're here." 

            Suoh turned towards the door that just opened before Nokoru made his way across the room towards him. 

            "What do you think? I just ordered it yesterday and had it made especially according to your taste. I hope you like it." Nokoru asked, voice slightly wavering with anxiety.

            Suoh was speechless. Hired as secretary less than twenty-four hours before and now he had his very own desk that Nokoru carefully picked out and purchased for him. He couldn't find words that would be enough to express his gratitude so he settled for a polite nod.

            "But _Kaichou_, really, this is too much."

            Nokoru simply smiled and touched his shoulder. "It's nothing. Since you'll be working with me from now on I want you to feel comfortable here. After all, his office is a second home to us."

            Suoh inspected his desk, caressing the smooth surface. He placed his bag on the side and sat down, ready for his first day of work as Imonoyama Nokoru's secretary. Little did he know what troubles entailed that job for he soon realized just how wrong his first impression was of Nokoru- thinking him to be a hardworking student council president. 

            "_Kaichou_! Please, if we don't finish everything today, we won't have time at all to attend our classes next week due to all these. I'm not even sure if we can still get out of the council room if all these work keep piling up!" Suoh said desperately, hoping that he would be able to persuade Nokoru to help.

            Apparently, the blond was burying himself with anything _but_ paperwork. He seemed to have endless excuses whenever Suoh would tell him to just stay put and start working. 

            "Suoh, do you want a cup of tea?"

            "Hey, Suoh, what do you think of changing the theme of our office? I'm sure you have a knack for interior decorations too."

            "Suoh… Relax… I'll take care of these documents as soon as I finish coming up with the all new and improved design of our Penggi-san*" 

            Suoh blushed upon remembering again what happened just last night, when he made a solemn vow to protect Nokoru for all his life. But as soon as he noticed Nokoru's curious expression, he cleared his throat before his One could even voice out his unspoken question. "_Kaichou_, seriously, we need to work. We still have to plan for the upcoming ball."

            Nokoru's hands met in a soft clap once.

            "Oh! That's right! The ball!" Suddenly, his vibrant blue eyes lit up with burning determination. "Right! Let's work on it right now!!! The ladies are looking forward to his and it'd be just plain rude to keep them waiting!" 

            Nokoru was already in his desk and stamping documents faster than the blink of an eye. 

            Suoh shook his head, smiling to himself. _'Really, when it comes to the ladies...'_

He started to sort out the papers and began organizing the files. He abruptly looked back to Nokoru's desk when he heard Nokoru's slight gasp and the sudden halt of his movement. After all, part of his training as a ninja was sharpening his senses.

            "Oh that's right Suoh! This is your very first ball at CLAMP School ne? I'm sure you're eager to attend. You're coming, of course?" Nokoru babbled excitedly.

            Suoh sighed softly. He really had to work on getting tense so easily. For a Takamura to die of heart attack would indeed be unacceptable. But he couldn't help it. _Kaichou_ had this effect on him that made his heart beat faster in a flash whether out of worry or… a feeling he couldn't quite put a finger on.

            "No, _Kaichou_. I'm not coming."

            Nokoru's jaw dropped. Then he smiled lopsidedly. "You're kidding. Right?"

            "No, _Kaichou_. It's not a joke. I'm really not coming." Suoh gently reiterated.

            "But… **why**!? I'm sure a lot of ladies would just _love_ to dance with you."

            Suoh flinched with such subtlety that anyone else's eyes would have missed, but not Nokoru. After all, one of the countless things worth praising this young genius for was his keen observation sense. 

            There was a short moment of silence before Nokoru spoke up.

            "Suoh… Is it okay if I ask you why?" He asked again, no longer in a joking frame of mind this time.

            "I…" Suoh fidgeted with the edges of the papers he was currently holding before letting out another sigh. "I don't know how to dance." He finally confessed. And what good was a ball if you can't do so. He'd rather not attend.

            Upon hearing that, Nokoru pushed back the papers he was currently reading and went towards Suoh. He took the other stack papers away from Suoh's hands and laid it beside the rest of the scattered piles. He went to one of the student council room's cupboards and opened it, revealing a sound system inside.

            Nokoru mildly chuckled upon seeing Suoh's dumbfounded expression. "Sometimes it gets too silent here, so I had it installed."

            This time, it was Suoh's turn to chuckle. "The things _Kaichou_ do when he gets bored…" He muttered to himself.

            After pushing the 'Play' button, Nokoru walked back to where Suoh was and without warning, took the ninja's tan, calloused hands in his pale, delicate ones. He turned Suoh's right palm up and put his hand on top. Then he placed Suoh's left hand on his waist, making the latter blush profusely. Unfortunately (but fortunately for Suoh) Nokoru missed it as he was a second too late when he looked up to meet Suoh's eyes after laying his right hand on top of the ninja's shoulder.

            "I'm going to teach you how to dance!" Nokoru exclaimed, smiling sweetly at the taller boy.

            "But _Kaichou_…" Suoh started but was interrupted by Nokoru.

            "Suoh, this is more important than student council duties. Besides, I don't want to see the sad faces of ladies who are just eager to see you at the ball, waiting for you to ask them for even just one dance." 

            Any other arguments Suoh had in mind disappeared into thin air when the music started and their bodies started moving to the rhythm. 

            To the right…

            To the left…

            They moved around the room in slow strides and swift turns as they danced to the classic waltz music resonating from the silver speakers. All the while their gazes were locked on each other and Suoh felt himself drowning in his partner's- no, _kaichou's_- azure gaze. He didn't know whether he was imagining it or not… but was his head beginning to come closer to Nokoru's face? Especially to those soft, cherry blossom lips…

            After what they almost wanted to believe as a moment of eternity suspended in time where there was no one else but the two of them, the music started to slow down and finally went to a stop. 

            For a few more minutes they stood motionless in complete silence just looking at each other's eyes, before Nokoru softly winced. This brought Suoh back to his senses in a nanosecond.

            "_Kaichou_! Is something wrong?"

            "No… It's nothing. I'm okay." Nokoru gently pulled away from Suoh and softly rubbed his right arm, as if soothing a pain from that area.

            Then it hit Suoh. That was the exact spot where Casablanca had accidentally shot his _sempai._ All because he took the bullet that was intended for him…

            "Does it hurt?" Suoh asked, his voice faltering slightly with concern. And guilt.

            "_Daijoubu desu…_" Nokoru smiled reassuringly. "It feels much better compared to yesterday. It'll probably be completely healed by tomorrow, if not tonight." 

             "I'm glad to hear that." Suoh smiled, relieved. "But please… don't ever do anything as reckless as that again okay?"

            "That's why you're here right? To prevent that from happening." Nokoru grinned back, but was soon replaced by a naughty smirk and a playful glint in his eyes. "Though… I can't assure you that I'll behave myself."

Deciding to just play along, Suoh returned the smirk. "Try me."

~*~

            The night of the said ball came and everyone went in their most exquisite attires. Needless to say, Nokoru and Suoh practically didn't leave the dance floor as the girls were all determined to have a chance to dance with the two boys who looked absolutely gorgeous in their tuxes. 

            It was only when midnight came that the host and hostess of the event announced that the next song to be played would be the last one for the night. The hostess even opened the dance with a quote that goes somewhere along the lines that the couple who'd share the last dance in a special ball are the ones destined to be together.

            Suoh sat down after hearing that. Somehow he didn't feel like dancing anymore. Maybe he was just tired already. And when he saw Nokoru slowly walking away from the dance floor as well, he mused that maybe _Kaichou_ felt the same way.

            "I'm pooped." Nokoru whined after settling himself beside Suoh. But he still managed to smile brightly at his _kouhai_. "Did you have fun Suoh?"

            "Yes, _Kaichou_." He nodded. "And you?"

            "_Aa._ It was tiring but well worth it. Seeing all those ladies' satisfied smiles is like an invisible massage soothing my tired muscles!" He blurted out enthusiastically.

            After the last song was played, everyone reluctantly started to go back to their homes, wishing each other a pleasant night.

            Nokoru and Suoh were the last ones to leave after making sure that everyone had already gone their way and double-checking that the equipment used were properly turned off to avoid unnecessary accidents.

            As Suoh escorted Nokoru back to his residence, they stopped by CLAMP's own park to rest for a while. They sat together in mutual silence, both looking up at the stars, only Suoh kept glancing at Nokoru every now and then, fascinated by his pale skin softly glowing under the silver rays of the midnight moon and his hair gleaming like a halo. And under that lock of precious gold were those eyes glimmering like twin sapphires embedded on his perfectly carved face.

            Suddenly, before he even realized (and chided himself for) what he was doing, Suoh stood up and took Nokoru's hand then half kneeled in front of him.

            "_Kaichou_, before this night ends, can you give me the honor of having one more dance?"  

            And without hesitation, Nokoru simply smiled. "How can I ever say 'no'?"

            And with only the lunar orb and shimmering stars as their witness, Suoh and Nokoru shared the last dance for that night.

            For who knew how many more dances they'd share afterwards…?

~*~

=^w^= _Owarimashita~_!

(*) _Penggi-san _(Penguin-san, more like) ~ That's how Nokoru calls the penguin-designed blimp he and Suoh rode on during 'that summer three years ago'. 

A/N: This is my very first CCD fanfic. Tell me what you think please? =^^= 


End file.
